Changing the Story
Changing the Story is an AU where monsters are banished to under the sea, and due to multiple changes, character placements are different. Asgore fell ill due to a lethal disease that latches upon the person who's the closest to them spiritually. In Asgore's case, this was Toriel. The Amalgamates were created to find a cure, but to no avail. After Toriel died, Asgore went to his first garden in the Lost Temple to see the first flower he ever planted for the last time. It was here where he muttered his final words: "The sun..." "It is so beautiful to see again... Right, Tori?" The AU originally consisted of 4 AUs, each with their own character shifts and different locations the monsters were banished to. However the second, third and 4th iterations have later been scrapped, and only the first iteration remains. The second iteration had monsters banished to the Underworld, the third to a desert, and the 4th to the sky. Aside from this, the AU's first iteration also has been rebooted. Characters * Frisk is still the Protagonist * The talking rock (Rocky) is the Empty One * Catty is the Inactive * Chara is the Recluse * Alphys is the Caretaker * Napstablook is the Judge * Mettaton is the Ambitious * Ruins Dummy is the Repetitive Vendor * Nice Cream Guy is the Restaurant Owner * Papyrus is the Captain of the Guard * Bratty is the Enraged * Sans is the Royal Scientist * Asriel and Flowey are the Celebrity * Burgerpants is the Outrageous Vendor * Muffet and Grillby are the Trash Vendors * Mad Dummy is the Opressed Vendor * Undyne is the Monarch * Toriel is the Soulless Angel * Asgore is the Fallen Frisk Frisk ended up under the sea when the ship they were on with their family crashed. They're a descendant of royalty and thus wear a robe similair to Asgore's. Rocky Rocky is a talking rock who loves hugging and helping people out. He has a yet to be discovered connection to the royal family. Alphys Alphys feels worthless and exiled herself due to her mistakes. She's even more anxious than in Undertale. She uses a teleportation device to traverse the Lost Temple, and thus doesn't know the solutions to the puzzles. Catty Catty secretly followed Alphys to the Lost Temple with her. Alphys freaked out when she noticed. Chara Chara was forced to retreat to the Lost Temple over Undyne’s rule of any human under the sea, she will kill. Gained depression over their extended loneliness and hates Undyne due to this, wanting her dead no matter what. Locations * The Ruins are replaced by Lost Temple * Snowdin is replaced by Fashion Forest * Snowdin Town is replaced by Wollyhood * Waterfall is replaced by The Bottom * Hotland is replaced by Steaming Waters * The CORE is replaced by Underground Hideout * New Home's replacement is not fully decided yet Lost Temple An old, forgotten ocean temple where all puzzles are water-based. It has many windows so you can see the ocean’s true beauty. Fashion Forest What was once a nice, calm forest is now filled with glamours lights and MTT-brand TVs. Wollyhood A big, bustling city with large buildings and plenty of highways, even though only one person owns a car and he doesn’t even use it. The Bottom The deepest part of the Undersea. While it may used to have been extremely dark, the captain has placed lanterns and all sorts of things so people can find their way. Steaming Waters The hottest pathway in the Undersea. The pathway is essentially a long tunnel that allows people to see out into the sea. Oh! Watch out for geysers! Misc. Changes * Rather than Papyrus and Napstablook, Sans and Undyne still are the ones with Genocide battles. * The AU has a few sub AUs, which can be found here. Story |-| Pre-remaster = * A Royal Quest Commences! * A Puzzle to Beat, and A Friend to Meet! * First Lesson of Many |-| Remaster = * Accidental Asunder * Talking Rocks in Confusing Spots Gallery CtS_logo.png|Old logo, created by Paul Grote Beverborg CtSFriskRocky.png|Created by Flare CtSDreemurrKids.png|Created by Flare (no those aren't eyes they're cheeks) CtSSkelebros.png|Created by Flare CtSMonarchs.png|Created by Flare CtS1Frisk.png|Created by Vuristo CtS1Alphys.png|Created by Vuristo CtS1Chara.png|Created by Vuristo Trivia * The AU coincidentally shares its major roles with Undertale Corrupted Justice. * Alphys' design is inspired by the Disney movie Atlantis. * Originally Napstablook was in the Ambitious role, and the design that was used later on got reused for a different purpose. * When the other 3 iterations were scrapped, there was the plan to rename it to ReWrite for a moment. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story Category:Outside the Underground Category:Ocean